The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle information processing apparatus with memory protection.
Cycle computers typically calculate and display bicycle-related information such as the bicycle velocity, travel distance, total distance, and so on. Such a cycle computer is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) 2000-16367. More specifically, cycle computers typically comprise a memory for storing information, an information processing unit (e.g., a microprocessor) that accesses the memory and processes the information stored therein, a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying information processed by the information processing unit, and a power supply such as an internally mounted battery for supplying power to the various components. A conventional rotation sensor comprising a reed switch mounted on the bicycle frame and a magnet mounted on a wheel is operatively coupled with or without wires to the information processing unit, and the information processing unit computes the velocity, travel distance and total distance based on electrical pulses from the rotation sensor. Many current cycle computers are built so that at least the LCD and related components are detachably mounted to the bicycle for theft prevention purposes.
Total distance is commonly referred to as distance traveled by the bicycle from the beginning of travel after the display has been mounted on the bicycle (or master reset) until the present, and it may be computed by counting pulses from the rotation sensor since that time. Travel distance is commonly referred to as distance traveled by the bicycle from the point at which a device referred to as a trip meter is reset, and it may be computed by counting pulses from the rotation sensor since the trip meter was reset. The computed total distance and travel distance are stored in the memory and selectively displayed as desired by the rider.
With conventional bicycle computers, the microprocessor and memory may not operate normally if power is insufficient due to low battery charge. For example, if the rider performs a process to set or modify data stored in the memory, the data stored in the memory may be erased as a result of a malfunction of the memory or the microprocessor due to insufficient power. This makes it necessary to again modify or reset the data after replacing the battery, thus posing considerable inconvenience to the rider.